HBV-10-B Dorkas
The HBV-10-B Dorkas is a Virtuaroid featured in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Operation Moongate. It is one of two VRs developed as an inexpensive alternative to the HBV-05 Raiden, the other being the SAV-07 Belgdor. General Overview A heavyweight machine at almost 26 tons, the Dorkas lacks the speed of most other Virturaroids in the game, but it compensates for this with a serious punch of its own and is a sturdy machine. While it is shorter than the others at 13.4m tall, it has a lower center of gravity, thus it is more stable and falls over less often. Its Claw Manipulator has a weapon that fires incendiary projectiles and can even ignite for a sort-of "fire punch" attack in close quarters. Another unique weapon is its Hammer Launch System (H.L.S.), which can be launched at an opposing Virtuaroid before returning to the Dorkas. The hammer also features beam spines for an extra punch, and can even be used in melee. Its most formidable weapon, however, is the shoulder-mounted Phalanx missile launcher system, which launches an earthshaking spread of napalm bombs to entrap, damage and even outright destroy the opponent. Development History Demand for a practical SAV By V.C.0097, DNA was beginning to struggle with using four different VR types. It was a problem above all in administrative complexity, as there is no cross-compatibility between the machines. This resulted in confusion in maintenance conjunction lasting an inordinate amount of time. In addition, there are VRs that were clearly unsuitable for the expected usage. The SAV-07 Belgdor, which was introduced in large quantities as an inexpensive alternative to the HBV-05 Raiden, was what this particular circumstance applied to. This machine was used for everything that was treated for difficulty. Because it was made for the purpose of support fire, it could not bear the same tactical weapons usage as the Raiden. In particular, it was difficult to do anything about the brittleness and controllability, as it was not familiar with the high-speed cooperative mobility with other models. Some units used the MBV-04 Temjin for the SAV role. However, with the Temjin, which is excellent in versatility, there was something a bit strict for this treatment. A Solid 3rd Plant The development of the new SAV was triggered by the appointment to the highest executive meeting held by DNA in V.C.0097. "...For DNA, after the introduction of the experimental XMU-04 and XMU-05, and the various types of VR that lead up to the SAV-07, whether that this is truly reality as a product or not, we have conducted a careful investigation through actual combat. As a result, we have concluded the following... Unless we can realize the concept of a "formation of tactical combat power based on two models" as originally planned, we cannot expect great success as weapons products...(hereinafter abbreviated)" The highest executive committee took this proposal forward and decided to begin development on a new SAV to faithfully reproduce the original combat VR concept. The DNA side's request appears to seem like a missing packet. The "usable SAVs" for them are combinations of heavy firepower and heavy armor comparable to the Raiden while having superior maneuverability to the Raiden, as well as being able to have a production cost similar to the Temjin. The plant development management office entrusted this daunting task to the 3rd Plant "Mooney Valley". This plant contrasted with the 2nd Plant "Transvaal", which later developed the MBV-09, and there was a strong desire to pursue consistency. From the beginning, they decided to divert the XMU project's experimental blueprint No. 10 to the basic design. Based on the technical know-how obtained in the HBV-05 and SAV-07, the XAV-10 was aimed at rationalizing its basic skeleton system. In addition, it was miniaturized as much as possible and it was matured into a robust structure. Armaments fs-27 "Phalanx" and H.L.S. determine the Dorkas' performance The development staff of the 3rd Plant, perhaps, was "about". At the same time that the XAV's development began, highly practical weapon systems were completed. Desoer's product, named the fs-27 "Phalanx", was an arm-mounted multi-purpose rocket launcher system originally developed for the Belgdor. The equipment to the Belgdor was delayed from the lag at the experimental stage, but it came there and rapidly took the limelight. Since the rocket launcher system acts as the arm itself, it was not necessary to wear it on the shoulder separately from the arm like with the Belgdor. The number of projectiles that can launched was also more diversified and versatile than the Belgdor. Additionally, it was lighter than the Raiden's laser irradiators (but its effective range is similarly shorter than the lasers). After various tests, it was concluded that it is possible to equip the XAV-10 skeleton with the fs-27 during development. The 3rd Plant was determined to have the fs-27 installed on both arms. There were some twists and turns during the development of the XAV-10, which progressed smoothly. As for the occurrence of the incident, the opinion that the VR is a "weapon capable of obtaining demand in the Limited Wars" is widely spread within the DN Corp. by a report titled "VR as a weapon product should enhance melee combat capabilities". The report was submitted by STDS. The HBV-05 Raiden certainly had strong firepower, but when it approached a Temjin type VR and was hit by a melee attack, there was a surprisingly fragile aspect, and effective arming for close range battle was desired. The highest executive committee abandoned this as being unreasonable to refurbish the HBV-05 series, but for the XAV-10 that was in development at the time, it was a corresponding change of plans. However, the 3rd Plant was attached here, too. At the same time, they knew the existence of the H.L.S. (Hammer Launched System) developed by hochstadt. It was a radio-controlled flying-type weapon system with eye-opening effectiveness against an enemy at a distance of 200 to 1000 meters. Additionally, it was possible to install it to a similar integrated arm unit to the fs-27 with a simple renovation. Furthermore, test results had shown that the H.L.S. becomes an effective weapon in melee combat when attached to the arm unit (although with some peculiarity). It was adopted without complaint. It was then decided that the fs-27 Phalanx and the H.L.S. would be attached to both arms. Because of this, the asymmetric figure of the XAV-10 was realized. The fs-27 and the H.L.S. were integrated with the arms - despite the fact that they were two distinct, separate weapons, their total weight came to less than the Raiden's laser irradiators. In addition, the top of the left shoulder was cleared since no equipment is needed on that area. The V-Converter on the XAV-10 was somewhat less powerful than the that of the Raiden. However, since the fuselage structure was more compact and simplified by 20% or more, the burden placed on the V-Converter during Reverse-Conversion was small, so there was no problem. The essential price also saw some improvement by narrowing the fs-27 to some extent and limiting its functionality. Although no remarkable improvement was seen in maneuverability, its close combat ability was strengthened, so it was not regarded as a problem at all. DNA's request had come to bear fruit. HBV-10 Dorkas In V.C.0099, the XAV-10 made its debut with the surrounding expectations thickening. Its performance proved satisfactory, and DNA was overjoyed. However, the 3rd Plant exercised considerable caution. They applied for a three-year maturation period to the highest executive committee with the immediate formal adoption by DNA. The reason being that the asymmetrical profile with two differing weapons systems on both arms may potentially cause a burden for quick adjustments in combative behavior. The request was taken and the XAV-10 was further improved upon in completion. When it was adopted in V.C.009c, it was finished as a highly versatile fuselage that was easy to use, *as well as the MBV and HBV, not to mention the required level of the SAV that was originally necessitated. DNA decided to formally adopt the VR as an HBV, and was designated the HBV-10 Dorkas. Dorkas is the most recently developed VR of the 1st generation. Due to the cautiousness and steadiness of its development stage, it was fostered into a very balanced battle VR. From the beginning, this unit was supposed to collaborate with the MBV-09 Apharmd, and was slated to carry out the support attack aspect of this, but it had fully fulfilled its duty. Also, from that much potential, support attack units composed only of HBV-10s were formed. This type of VR squadron, with a strong armor and a variety of firepower unlike that seen in the SAV-07, was able to function as a powerful force. Due to the high cost of the Raiden and the unreliability of the Belgdor, there have been a lot of inquiries in the past to question the significance of the existence of VR in this line, but the appearance of the Dorkas clarifies its tactical necessity, and made the product value immovable. (*=Passage in need of grammatical correction) RVR-62 Dorkas (repaired) In V.C.a2, RNA repaired the HBV-10 Dorkas. RNA introduced the 2nd generation VR earlier and was pursuing minority experts, but often expressed bitterness against DNA, supported by overwhelming amounts of leaching in the 8th Plant. For this reason, the Dorkas, which was already obsolete, was also quickly salvaged and introduced to actual combat. Controls LW: Hammer *Jumping LW: Launches the hammer from mid-air *Melee LW: Swings the hammer in a melee attack at close quarters range with the beam spines activated CW: Phalanx *Jumping CW: Fires the Phalanx in a wide spread from mid-air RW: Fireball *Standing RW: Fires a single fireball *Walking RW: Fires a single fireball *Forward Dashing RW: Fires four double fireballs *Backwards Dashing RW: Fires spreading triple mini fireballs *Side Dashing RW: Fires spreading triple mini fireballs *Jumping RW: Fires triple fireballs from mid-air *Melee RW: Claw Manipulator ignites and punches the enemy Gameplay Strategies As Dorkas * Because the Phalanx will start an underground chain reaction of explosions, this can be used to puzzle the enemy. Fire this, then use the Hammer. In the confusion, your opponent must choose - get hit by the Hammer or the Phalanx! * Speaking of the hammer, it's rather effective but once launched, it must return to your arm before it charges. And before it returns, it inflicts damage if the opponent happens to be in the path. It is somewhat useful in close quarters, but more effective as a ranged weapon. It's also useful for grounding airborne opponents. * The fireball is an interesting weapon. It splits into three directions when fired in a side dash and becomes eight massive, menacing projectiles when done in a front dash. But beware in close quarters, since its startup time is very long, and Dorkas will move sluggishly when attacking the opposition. At which point, fast enemies would either have run off or done a counterattack before getting hit. ** The fireball travels for an absolute maximum of 479.5 meters before self-destructing. Anybody who is beyond this range will be safe from it. *Along with the Temjin and the Viper II, the Dorkas is the only other machine with a signature attack, the Mega Spinning Hammer. An offensive maneuver that can be performed with the H.L.S. weapon, in which the Dorkas performs an erratic spinning motion with its H.L.S.'s beam spines active. It can home in on the opposing VR, and deal significant damage when it hits. When performed, it also empties out all of your weapon energy gauges. **'How to perform': Turn right and press both weapon triggers at once. (Turn right + CW) **'Strategy': When your opponent jumps, trigger the move and when he/she lands on the ground...WHAM!!! However, the Mega Spinning Hammer can be guarded against at close-quarters range. Against Dorkas * Most beginner pilots lose here, due to the lack of experience. * Actually, he's quite easy. Just do a lot of dashing attacks, and watch out for his Hammer/Phalanx trick. * If you see him performing the Mega Spinning Hammer, either get outta the way, or if he's in CC range, guard against it! Variations *'RVR-62 Dorkas (repaired)': Renovated versions of the HBV-10 series used by RNA in opposition of DNA forces. Taking advantage of its ability to use different armor structures, RNA had also developed the RVR-64 i-Dorkas. *'RVR-64 i-Dorkas': A variation of the original Dorkas developed for underground excavation work. It featured a Shovel Claw-Arm in place of the H.L.S. for digging, and a shorter right arm to improve the Claw Manipulator's close-quarters combat ability. The Shovel Claw-Arm would also inspire the drill weapon of the RVR-68 Dordray. Trivia *The VOX J-500 "Joe" of the third generation was developed to emulate the Dorkas, featuring extremely similar weapons systems, except that it has something extra that represents a cue taken from the RVR-68 Dordray; the Ejectable Claw Launcher ECL-A/N54. *The V-Converter Mk 9 is cited as a factor in the success of the XAV-10's miniaturization. VR was gradually improved by the desperate work on site and feedback to the development, and it had been gradually matured through various troubles in a terrible state in the initial stage. After that, as a result of further technical expertise being incorporated, the V-Converter Mk 9, which has increased practicality, was developed. The new Mk 9 was much smaller than the conventional ones, but it was rather improved in performance. The same type is seen in the MBV-09 and the SRV-14. *Dorkas' nickname in the Virtuaroid Technical Manual, "The Fanged Tornado", is a reference to its Mega Spinning Hammer move. *The only time you can deplete the Fireball is when you do the Mega Spinning Hammer, but when this attack is over, you can use it again! Gallery HBV-10 Dorkas HBV10DorkasCG.png|CG image of Dorkas at the Waterfront DorkasRadarChart.jpg|Stats chart HBV10DorkasInGameHD1.png|In-game model (1P color, front view) HBV10DorkasInGameHD2.png|In-game model (1P color, rear view) HBV10DorkasInGameHD1A.png|In-game model (2P color, front view) HBV10DorkasInGameHD2A.png|In-game model (2P color, rear view) Variations RVR62DorkasRepaired.gif|RVR-62 Dorkas (repaired) RVR64iDorkas.gif|RVR-64 i-Dorkas External Link(s) *HBV-10-B Dorkas on Virtual Century (Wayback Machine) Category:Virtuaroids Category:1st Generation VRs Category:Heavy Battle Virtuaroids Category:Operation Moongate Category:Mooney Valley/Adax VRs